happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Feud
Summary This ain't Jeopardy, I can tell you that! Plot The episode starts with Lumpy as a TV announcer, introducing the viewers to the contestants in a breaking the fourth wall-style fashion. The first two are Giggles and Petunia who only play the game for fun and the other two are Lifty and Shifty who have a specific goal in mind:Winning. He then mentions the first challenge the contests will have to endure:Walking a tightrope over a kiddie pool filled with two hungry alligators. Giggles makes a "Huh, what!?" face but decides to keep on playing anyway. She gets even more concerned when they are informed that the challenge must be done under 30 seconds. Giggles nervously gets up out of her chair and Shifty walks up behind her with a creepy smile on his face. The two (both nervously shaking) are shown walking the tightrope together when all of a sudden, Shifty pushes Giggles into the pool. She tries to swim out but it's too late:She is already getting mauled by alligators. Petunia's mouth drops wide opened as she watches her friend die. Petunia makes a fist and thinks to herself "It's time to get nasty!". Lumpy then awkwardly looks at Giggles' dead corpse and tells the viewers that they will cut that part out of the show because dead chipmunks aren't allowed to be shown on daytime television. The audience laughs at Lumpy's comment which only makes Petunia angrier. They literally just made fun of her best friend's death on live TV. She's not going to take it anymore. Lumpy then tells the three remaining contestants of the next challenge:Running through an obstacle course within a fake Aztec-looking cave. The obstacle course is filled with all kinds of ridiculously dangerous things including poisonous snakes, venomous jungle spiders, arrows being shot out of the wall at random times, and puddles of lava on the ground. Petunia rubs her hands together and makes an evil laugh. Her and Shifty then enter the obstacle course together and as soon as they get to the first lava pit, Petunia had a devious plan. She sprays Shifty with her skunk spray which causing him to fall over out of pure shock. He then tripped over and fell into the lava, screaming as he being burnt alive. An arrow then flies through his head and two jungle spiders land on his face. Shifty screams like a little girl which causes Petunia to laugh. After that, Shifty drowned in the lava and got burnt alive. The whole audience watches in shock and then start booing and calling Petunia a cheater. This infuriates Petunia even more because Shifty was just as much of a cheater as she was when he pushed Giggles into the pool of crocodiles. To stop herself from going insane, Petunia sits back down in her chair and decides to take advantage of being on live TV. She starts doing a bunch of celebrity impressions and making jokes which causes the audiences' booing to come to a halt. Everybody starts laughing at Petunia's humorous impressions, some even applauded and threw flowers at her. Before the credits starting rolling, we see a shocked Lumpy sitting at home reading a newspaper article that reads "Lumpy's ridiculous game show Triple Dog Dare ''has been cancelled and replaced with a new comedy series, ''The Petunia Show,". Deaths Giggles gets pushed into a pool of alligators and gets eaten Shifty gets burnt, bitten, mauled, etc. by the various obstacles in the obstacle course Trivia The game show Triple Dog Dare is a parody of Nickelodeon children's game show, Double Dare The Aztec theme of the obstacle course is an homage to Legends of the Hidden Temple. A statue that resembles Olmec can briefly be seen in the background, confirming this to be a reference. Category:Season 101 Episodes